


Lower

by retrom



Series: Hywar Erotica [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, F/F, Kink Exploration, Lana Backwards, Masturbation, Porn IS the plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Self-cest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrom/pseuds/retrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cia reaffirms her sisterly bonds with Lana, helping her explore her body... Lana learns what she likes.</p><p>(Inside; Part Four)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lower

With Impa and the boys camping, Lana and Cia were left behind to mind the house. It was quiet, but cozy. The sisters enjoyed sharing a more one-on-one relationship as before. Not that three was a crowd, two can spend more time together. After a fulfilling and close day, Lana felt warm and fuzzy as she lay in bed. It was dark but she was happily wide awake. Lana stare at the ceiling and thought about what she saw the other night. Impa was touching and tasting her sister, making both of them feel good. Lana knew of the birds and the bees and the butterflies, it was fascinating to see first hand however. It made her wonder about her own body. She considered she may not have this much privacy again for a long time. Pulling away her sheet, Lana decided to experiment and explore. She lifted her baby blue nightie over her head and freed her chest. Her nipples were already eager for her attention as she traced her fingers around them. Softly, ticklish, she teased her tits. Just as Lana was sliding her hand down her belly to her panties there was a knock at her door.

"J-Just a minute! ...Come in." 

Lana gasped and finished her greeting after covering herself with her sheet. Cia let herself in and sit on the foot of Lana's bed.

"Sorry it's late, its hard sleeping after this nice day though isn't it?" Cia had something on her mind. "It was great, just the two of us like it used to be... we may not get more opportunities like this."

Lana knew exactly what made her sister sigh, and she was flustered from having her own intimate moment interrupted.

"It's serious this time... she's out in the woods with my child and it feels right. I miss her, but I know she's coming back." Cia solemnly smiled before she worried if Lana's heart was sinking.

"You're still part of me, we call eachother sister, but were closer than that. I hope you don't feel upset or jealous."

Lana smiled back understandingly and crawled closer to embrace Cia in her arms. The big sister held her little sibling near and dear. Running her hand down her bare back, Cia could tell she was in a state of undress. This was an intimate moment for the two of them and they both felt tingling tension in this timespan. What started as a sisterly kiss on the cheek grew into a passionate caress of lips and tongues. After a short while, their lips parted. Lana felt the need to say something but Cia silenced her with the tip of her finger.

"This isn't incest or cheating... this is masturbating." 

Cia spoke sincerely as she reached for the sheet hiding her other self. Lana nodded and let her breasts be revealed. Her pale mounds of flesh were a size smaller than Cia's own chest but they felt just as natural to her touch. Lana's head leaned back as her nipples were licked back to life. Cia smiled as she nibbled, wrapping her lips around each tit in turn. Softly she pushed her sister over and uncovered her. Admiring her body Cia took a second to strip off her purple nightgown and toss it aside. Lana watched her big sister's bigger breasts sway as her panties were peeled, and they fell to gravity when she felt Cia's breath on her thigh. Cia split her fingers as she ran them along each side of her mons. Slowly she lowered her face and let her tongue out to play with Lana's pearl. She was melting under her touch but yearned for more. The fingers that teased her felt like they were going everywhere except...

"Lower..." Lana pleaded.

Cia slid her digits to the bottom of her slit while her mouth worked on Lana's clit.

"...Lower" Lana begged again.

Her big sister let the tips of her fingers tickle the small stretch of skin below Lana's pussy.

"Lower..." She whispered.

Delicately, Cia's fingers fell to find Lana's other little hole. Lana was squirming and purring. Cia slowed her licking to watch what happened when she gently pushed into her bottom. Warmly, it wrapped around her finger and Lana limped contently. The deeper Cia probed, the more relaxed her sister became. Cia removed her lips from Lana and took one more look to assure herself before she lay down. Lana's back arched, she reached for the sheets, feeling a wetness kissing her where she always wanted. The finger was pulled out and something else made a slippery entry. Licking inside, Cia's wet wiggling tongue made Lana's toes curl in climax.

The sisters would spend the rest of their nights alone in eachother's beds.


End file.
